1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle anti-theft ignition disabling device and more particularly pertains to interrupting the ignition circuit of a vehicle for preventing its engine from being started with a vehicle anti-theft ignition disabling device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of vehicle anti-theft devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, vehicle anti-theft devices heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of preventing a vehicle from being started are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,110,734 to Lepore et al discloses an anti-theft starting system. U.S. Pat. No. 4,452,197 to Weber discloses a vehicle anti-theft ignition foiling device. U.S. Pat. No. 4,672,224 to Low discloses a composite automatic control system for vehicle engine with theft prevention circuit. U.S. Pat. No. 4,739,736 to Branco discloses an anti-theft system for starting a vehicle. U.S. Pat. No. 4,992,670 to Pastor discloses an ignition disabling anti-theft device.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a vehicle anti-theft ignition disabling device that is simple in design and includes a key-activated switch mechanism for enabling or disabling the ignition circuit of a vehicle.
In this respect, the vehicle anti-theft ignition disabling device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of interrupting the ignition circuit of a vehicle for preventing its engine from being started.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved vehicle anti-theft ignition disabling device which can be used for interrupting the ignition circuit of a vehicle for preventing its engine from being started. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.